


Akul Stripes

by sourgummyworms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Togruta anatomy, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourgummyworms/pseuds/sourgummyworms
Summary: Ahsoka had always been aware of her montrals and lekku. Since she was a child they had defined her. Their shape may change, they would grow, but they were hers.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	Akul Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> quick note: it's a common headcanon that akul look similar to tigers, including the stripes.

Ahsoka had always been aware of her montrals and lekku. Since she was a child they had defined her. Their shape may change, they would grow, but they were hers.

Growing up in the Temple was the first time she had been teased because of them. The other younglings- especially the humans- would poke at them and laugh at how stubby they were. In all fairness, she thought having hair was a bit gross (tiny strands of dead cells poking out of your skin? ew). Still, other children can be mean sometimes and she, the other Togruta younglings, and the Twi’leks would just have to wait for their classmates to mature.

Eventually, they did and the only stares she got were from civilians when she travelled the galaxy. As she grew men’s eyes traveled down to stare at the rest of her body. As wildly uncomfortable as it made her feel, the reassurance that her Master would throttle any onlookers, and the weight of her own lightsabers on her hips was comforting.

After hitting another growth spurt that had her lekku swinging around her shoulders, Master Ti invited her to sparring sessions where she could learn to get used to the extra weight and obstruction. The last time they had truly spent any time together had been her Akul hunt; the Jedi master helping but not assisting in the coming-of-age tradition. If not for the war and their very busy schedules they might have trained together more often.

Like every other Jedi, Ahsoka could feel her death in the Force. She had other things to worry about for a long time after the Republic fell, but when she finally had the time to mourn, Ahsoka cried. She was not a crier; nobody in her lineage was and yet she drained every last drop of water in her body and every ounce of energy left in her bones when she cried for the death of the Jedi.

_ It’s caused by prolonged stress _ , one doctor in a shady outer rim clinic told her. The markings on her head had stretched and warped into something very different than how she imagined they would look. They had grown longer, too, but not by much. If she lived long enough they might one day look as long and regal as Shaak Ti’s. She would fight with that grace and ferocity as well.

With blood, sweat, and tears the Empire fell. Remnants remained but the New Republic could handle them. Ahsoka mourned again for those who had died without seeing the Rebellion to the end. For Anakin, and for Obi-Wan. She had grown since the last time though, and set her sights on the road that lay ahead.

Ahsoka was as old as her master had been. She was not the scrawny padawan in a tube-top and lekku ending at her chin anymore. She was taller than most humans now. Her montrals stood high above her and allowed her to hear deep into the forest around her. Her lekku dangled in front and behind her and swayed gently but silently in the breeze. Ever so often, one would touch her thigh. The jagged blue stripes-  _ akul stripes _ \- were unique and completely hers. Just behind her prey, Ahsoka Tano gripped her lightsabers in reverse, took a steadying breath, and pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this an hour after watching the last episode last night to vent out my admittedly way too strong hatred of her design, specifically her montrals and lekku. They look like season 4 of TCW when she was like 15!  
> Also, I can’t help but think they are going in a different direction with her character than they have in the past. I can’t put my finger on why exactly but the way she talked, acted, and her costume being dark colors instead of white… maybe I’m overthinking it.  
> Overall though, it was a great episode! Warming up to the name Grogu may take a while but he has a name now!!!  
> Feel free to rant about live-action Ahsoka in the comments 😊


End file.
